


Never Fall In Love

by samoosifer



Series: The Crack!Fics [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Shameless AU, ian x mickey crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> really sorry

Ian Gallagher had always been told not to fall in love. Right from when he was still very young 'til now. He had seen it happen a couple of times. Someone else would fall in love and it always seemed to end terribly. But Ian couldn't help it. He even tried to convince himself not to let it happen. Tried so hard. 

But it didn't work. 

Mickey Milkovich lived right next to Ian. They both grew up together. Would talk all night until someone told them to shut up. Both of them knew how the other felt but they were stuck. They couldn't do anything about it. 

They spent their entire lives together. Happy in their own little space. Everyone else gave up trying to warn them. Ian was prepared for it to end badly though. He knew it would. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the journey, right?

It was an ordinary day for Ian and Mickey. They were just chatting away about nothing in particular, quite happy, when suddenly Mickey was violently ripped away from Ian and into the air, arms and legs being torn away from his body.

"Mickey!" Ian screamed after him. He didn't even have time to process it properly when Ian was pulled away from his home as well. It was painful. More painful than Ian could ever have imagined. He always knew this day was coming. But he didn't realise it would happen to the both of them on the same day. 

Ian struggled to get his bearings, an unbelievably bright light shining down on him. He was in a giant bowl type thing, surrounded by his friends and family. He tried calling for Mickey but if Mickey was in there, he couldn't be heard over the cries of everyone else. There were so many noises and sights that Ian was trying to focus on but it was impossible. 

"Ian!"

It was Mickey! Ian's heart soared at the sound of Mickey. Suddenly, the light dimmed slightly, a different kind of light shing down now. For the first time, Ian noticed the ones who had torn them all away from their homes. Big ugly monsters, conversing together in another language. 

Their captor came to a stop and suddenly they were all tipped into an even large bowl type thing filled with hot water. Ian couldn't breathe properly. Eventually, they all started floating to the top, able to breathe again.

"Mickey?" Ian cried over the top of the screams. He suddenly noticed Mickey, not too far away. He looked okay.

"Ian! What's going on?!"

"It's our time, Mick. Did no one ever told you? This is how it ends." Ian cried, wishing he could float over to Mickey to be next to him one last time. 

"No. I love- Ian!" Mickey screamed loudly as one of the monsters picked him up and bit off his bottom half. Ian was losing his voice from all the screaming. He was set down next to the giant bowl that held everyone, feeling the life ebb out of him. He could only watch as the monsters picked everyone up and started peeling their skin away from their bodies only to cut them in half with knives sharper than anything Ian had ever seen. Then whey were dropped into yet another large bowl type thing, water splashing over the sides each time. 

When it was Mickey's turn, Ian wished he could rip his own eyes out. But he couldn't. He could only stare as Mickey's fleshy insides were revealed, strip by strip. He was put down on the opposite side of the bowl and right before he was cut into pieces, he made eye contact with Ian. 

"I love you!"

"I love you too!" Ian cried back. And he was gone. His body sliced up and dropped into the thing of water. Ian cried and cried, willing himself to die already. It was at that moment that he wished he was a potato like Mickey. He'd be in that thing of water with him. But Ian was a carrot. The monsters ate carrots as they were. 

Ian Gallagher had always been told not to fall in love. As the life ebbed out of him, Ian Gallagher wished he had listened.

**Author's Note:**

> really really sorry


End file.
